


An Isolated Outbreak of Virginity

by ozymandias314



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozymandias314/pseuds/ozymandias314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order kept Finn on libido suppressants. When they wear off, his first erection takes him by surprise. Poe helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Isolated Outbreak of Virginity

Finn was doing his favorite thing in the world other than kissing Poe and Rey-- thinking about kissing Poe and Rey-- when it happened. 

Originally, whenever he saw Poe or Rey, he got this weird flippy feeling in his stomach, like he was going to be sick, except in a good way. He wanted them to think well of him; he wanted to impress them. He really liked looking at them; it was as if they were magnets which drew his eyes to them no matter where they were. It was almost like they sparkled. He had originally concluded that this was what it was like meeting people out there in the world, but after a few disappointing interactions with other people, he had concluded that this was simply what it was like meeting Rey or Poe. 

He’d recently noticed that whenever he thought about hugging Poe or Rey, he felt this strange sort of warm feeling spread through him. It was different from the sense of calm and peace whenever they touched him: it was exciting. It felt sort of like there were sparks dancing on his skin, and sort of like all his clothes were too tight. And the thought of hugging or kissing them was just fascinating. He couldn’t keep his mind away from it.

Then it happened. He felt a sort of strange throbbing feeling-- not unpleasant, but quite odd-- around his penis. He looked down, curious what was going on. And he suddenly realized it had swollen. Instead of its usual floppy position, it was poking straight up. 

He raced across the barracks to find Poe. “Poe!” he said, out of breath, once he’d reached him. “Something has gone wrong with my penis. It’s-- it’s standing up! Help!”

“That,” Poe said, bent over his desk and studying X-wing schematics, “is the worst pickup line I have literally ever heard. Do they teach you that in stormtrooper school?”

Finn felt that Poe did not understand the gravity of the situation. “Poe, my penis is broken, I did something to it, I don’t--”

Poe blinked, apparently taking in for the first time Finn’s state of distress. “You’re just hard.”

“I don’t know what that is!” Finn said. “Is it serious?”

“Have you seriously never had an erection before?” Poe asked. 

“No!” Finn said. 

Poe shook his head slowly. “Those bastards,” he said, standing up and moving over to his bed. Finn sat next to him and rested his head on Poe’s shoulder; Poe embraced him. “It’s okay,” he said gently, “It’s perfectly normal. Nothing to worry about. You didn’t break your penis. Kind of the opposite, actually.”

“Really?” Finn said. 

“Yes,” Poe said. “Actually, most guys get hard every day.”

Finn considered this new information. “Huh.”

“The First Order must have given you something,” Poe said, “to keep you from getting aroused, and the last of it has finally worked its way out of your system.”

“Why would they do that?”

“What were you thinking about when you got hard?” Poe asked. 

Finn’s dark skin hid his blush. “Kissing you and Rey.”

Poe laughed, a sharp short sound. “Erections happen when you-- get close to someone,” he said. “And you can use them to do a special kind of touching, called sex.”

Finn had stopped having an-- an erection-- with all the fuss of running to Poe and worrying that he had caught some sort of deadly illness and having what was really going on explained to him. But the proximity of Poe, his fascinatingly good smell, and the concept of touching him in a different erection-involving way was causing it to come back again. “What’s that?” Finn asked.

“A lot of different things,” Poe said. “Um. You do know what the difference between women and men is, right?” 

“Women produce babies,” Finn said. “The vulva, which is the organ babies come out of, exists in female stormtroopers, although it is vestigial because they cannot have children.”

“Okay,” Poe said. He looked thoughtful for a moment to consider how to explain this. “So, babies are actually a product of combining a man’s sperm and a woman’s eggs. When you get aroused enough, you’ll produce sperm. If you put your penis inside a woman’s vagina, then it can create a baby.”

“Oh,” Finn said. He thought about this. “But I don’t want a baby. I don’t think I am ready to take care of one. I certainly don’t want to have another baby every day.”

“Oh, you can do things with it that don’t involve producing a baby,” Poe said. “You can get someone else to touch it, or to put it in their mouth.” 

Oh. Okay. Finn was suddenly aware-- although he hadn’t known it before-- that he very, very much wanted Poe to touch his penis, to slide his hands up and down it, to kiss and lick every inch of it, that in fact he’d wanted that since the bizarre thing started, that Poe touching his penis would feel better than anything he’d ever felt in his life, better than kissing or shooting people or not having to go to bed at a particular time or anything. 

Suddenly Finn could feel the heat of Poe’s breath on his ear, every place in his body where they were touching each other, the weight of his body on the bed. All of his clothes felt way too tight, constricting.

Poe continued, “There are certain medicines you can take so that you can put your penis inside a woman’s vagina without having a baby.”

Finn was assaulted with mental images. He had, of course, seen vulvas before; the First Order had never bothered to separate female and male stormtroopers when they showered. But the fact that Ray had a vulva suddenly became the most important thought in the world. The idea of putting his penis inside of it felt-- frightening and intoxicating and terrifying and beautiful, all at the same time. And then having that, on top of the thoughts of Poe touching his penis, on top of the thoughts that Poe had a penis and Finn could probably touch it if he asked-- all of that was making Finn’s erection throb harder and harder, to the point that he would probably have gone to sickbay if not for Poe’s reassurance that this was all normal.

“Poe,” Finn said, “I want to have sex.”

“You just found out what sex was a minute ago,” Poe said, “I think you should maybe take some time to think about it before your first time.”

Finn crossed his arms. “You’ve had sex,” he said.

“I’m older than you,” Poe said.

“You probably had had sex when you were my age!” Finn said. 

Poe nodded ruefully.

“It’s unfair,” Finn said. “The First Order took so much from me. I didn’t get to know about kissing, or being messy, or candy, or anything. I don’t want to wait to find out about sex, or anything else they took from me. I want it now.”

Poe laughed. “You make a persuasive argument.” He turned his head and caught Finn’s mouth; mumbling into the kiss, he said, “In my experience, sex usually starts with kisses…”

Finn was okay with that. Finn was very definitely okay with that. To be honest, after his big speech, he was still kind of worried about this whole “sex” concept, but he’d never felt safer than when he was kissing Poe or Rey, and anything that began with kissing was bound to be something worthwhile.

Kissing Poe had never been quite this intense before, though. It felt like something was pulsating through his entire body, centered around his penis, some kind of heat, a force that went need, need, need, need, something that sent through Finn a jumble of images about the feel of Poe’s stubble and what Poe looked like when he slept naked and the idea of Poe’s hands across his back and warmth and want.

Poe’s hands pushed Finn’s shirt up and, oh, that was beautiful, he needed that. Finn sighed in relief and quickly his pants joined his shirt on the floor.

“Do you want to go slow?” Poe asked, pressing kisses along Finn’s jawline. “We can…”

“If we go slow,” Finn said, “I am literally going to go insane.”

“Fast it is,” Poe said. He disentangled himself from Finn; Finn made a noise of protest. Poe came back with a small bottle. “Lube,” he said. “Just like a spaceship engine, this works better when it’s smooth and slick.”

“Did you actually just say that?” Finn asked as Poe squirted a little of the stuff in his hand, but any answer to his question was lost as Poe wrapped his hand around Finn’s penis and Finn’s world became white.

Oh god, this, this was what he’d wanted, this was what he’d been craving, it was too much and yet not enough at the same time, Poe’s hand moved and Finn meeped and moaned as waves of pleasure roared through him, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t talk, he couldn’t do anything except lie there with his hands squeezing the blankets and groan, he wanted it to go on forever.

It started out the most intense thing that Finn had ever felt, stronger than anything, and it built up as each wave went through him, stronger and stronger, and he felt like he was on the edge of a cliff barely holding on and looking down into an endless ocean, and as Poe’s hand kept moving his fingers were slipping off from their hold, one and then another… 

He wanted to ask Poe about it, but the problem with endless waves of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt is that they made it kind of hard to talk, because all his words ended up becoming groans. Finally, using all of his stormtrooper training, he managed to get it together to say “something’s… happening.”

“Relax,” Poe said gently, “and let it happen”, and Finn let go of the metaphorical cliff and fell deep, deep into the ocean and he felt like he would never come up again. 

But he did, and he was panting like he’d run a marathon, and he felt like his bones had turned to jelly, and he lay back and resolved that he would never, ever leave this bed for the rest of his life.

“What was that?” Finn asked.

“Orgasm,” Poe said. 

“Huh,” Finn said. Noticing something white against his dark stomach, he said, “what’s that?”

“Come. Uh, semen. When you orgasm, you’re making that,” Poe said. He grinned and licked Finn’s stomach.

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up,” he said, biting his lip as he grinned. “I like the taste.”

Finn thought. “I want to do that again.”

“Well, you can’t,” Poe said. “Not for a while, anyway. After you orgasm it takes a while to get an erection again.”

“Okay,” Finn said. “I want to make you feel like that.”

“Well, uh,” Poe said, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I want to make your first time be focused on you.”

“I want to,” Finn said fervently. “I really, really want to.”

“I was totally prepared to be the good, self-sacrificing boyfriend, but I am really, really glad you said that,” Poe said, and shimmied out of his pants. 

Poe’s penis was a little larger than Finn’s, and already hard; he had a coarse thatch of pubic hair around his penis. Copying Poe, Finn squirted a little of the lube into his hand, then paused. He’d kind of been too busy with amazing-wonderful-best-sensation-in-the-world at this point to have any idea what Poe had actually done. He’d gathered that hands were involved somehow. 

“Here, I’ll show you,” Poe said, breathing heavily. He wrapped his hand around Finn’s, then guided it to his penis.

The skin of Poe’s penis was oddly soft and velvety, like the petals of some kind of odd flower. The center part wasn’t hard, not exactly-- it was kind of spongy, like the balls Captain Phasma had sent Finn to buy for Kylo Ren after he’d destroyed his first million-credit piece of equipment. Finn was fascinated by the way the skin slid against the center part; it was astonishing, the best thing he’d ever felt. 

“Oh, yeah,” Poe said, “that’s good, that’s so good, that’s-- Christ, you’re a natural--”

Poe’s hand fell away and Finn kept up, moving at a steady pace, encouraged by Poe’s noises. 

There was a dollop of some white glossy liquid on the tip of Poe’s penis. Come? Like it was seeping out, somehow. Finn wondered what it tasted like. Well, Poe had said he liked the taste…

Finn hovered his mouth over it and licked curiously. Poe inhaled sharply.

Well, that was interesting. Finn tried it again. 

This time Poe inhaled sharply and made a low keening sound. 

Huh. 

“You don’t have to put your mouth on it if you don’t want to,” Poe said, his voice sounding strained, “but I would like it a lot if you did.”

Well, that was enough reason to. Finn folded his lips around the bit at the top that looked like a mushroom and clumsily moved up and down, copying the movement Poe had shown him with his hand. 

“Wrap your hand around the base so you don’t choke,” Poe said, “--ooh, yeah, like that-- careful, mind the teeth-- mmmmm-- try pressing your tongue against the bottom-- oooh, ooh, that’s good, that’s very good.” 

Finn felt a warm glow of satisfaction, shortly followed by a warm glow somewhere else. 

Again? Again.

Finn wondered how you ever managed to stop having sex. 

As astonishing as it was to feel Poe’s penis inside of his mouth, to hear Poe make those noises, to give Poe the same pleasure he had felt and know that it was him, all him, who was making Poe feel that way, Finn’s jaw was kind of starting to hurt. So when Poe said “oh god, I’m gonna-- stop, stop now”, Finn was both disappointed and happy to get a break. He hadn’t even known he had those muscles. 

As soon as his mouth was off Poe’s penis, Poe’s hand wrapped around his penis and moved, fast, one two three times, and he was shooting white stuff from the tip of his penis and making, without exaggeration, the most amazing noises that Finn had ever heard. They made his penis start throbbing again. 

“Jesus,” Poe said, reaching under his bunk for a piece of paper to wipe off with.

“You didn’t let me taste it,” Finn said. 

“What?” Poe said. 

“You said you liked the taste,” Finn said, “but you told me to stop before I could taste it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Poe said, “it’s-- kind of an acquired taste. And your first time and all that.” He grinned, which made Finn’s stomach flip over. “I didn’t want you to gag.”

“I’m hard again,” Finn pointed out.

“I’m tuckered out,” Poe said, then laughed at the look of disappointment on Finn’s face. “Let me teach you about something you’ll like a lot. It’s called ‘masturbation.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Charlotte Bingham's Lucinda: "An isolated outbreak of virginity… is a rash on the face of society. It arouses only pity from the married, and embarrassment from the single."


End file.
